


What’s In a Name?

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	What’s In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Supreme Episode Challenge

| 

**SUPREME EPISODE CHALLENGE**

In this short story you will find-should you be fanatical enough to look-the title of _every episode_ of Highlander: The Series. There are **116** titles hidden in the prose. Why not **119** , you smarties may ask, knowing that is the correct number? Three of the titles were 2-parters so I only used each title once. Okay? 

If you cannot stand the suspense, scroll down (chicken that you are) and you will see the same story with the correct titles highlighted in bold blue.   


**Like this.**

This is an honor system. If you wish to brag, you can flaunt your excellent score by signing the guestbook and posting it there. If you are embarrassed by your lack of Highlander minutiae, you may hunker in a corner and whine. No one will ever know! If you need a little aid in your sleuthing, you can check the home page-all the titles are listed there. 

**Have fun, Highlander fans!**

@@@@@@)=====================> <=====================(@@@@@@ 

**What's In a Name?**

Showing immense courage, Mickie has agreed to give eyewitness, first hand testimony at the trial of the notorious Emmet Hoskins. She hesitated to join the ranks of reluctant heroes, but ultimately relented, seeing that she has no real choice. If she refuses to assist the cause of justice, she risks putting herself, and most of her family tree in double jeopardy. 

Maybe, she will finally live up to her real name, Michaela. Her mother so named her after the Archangel Michael. Mom had been reading Revelation 6:8 when she went into labor at one minute to midnight. She saw it as a holy prophecy and named her new daughter accordingly. Mom wanted to bless the child with a powerful name. And now, Michaela calls herself Mickie. Like the damn mouse! 

This is her opportunity to prove herself the fighter for good that her mom envisioned, facing her private Armageddon, and becoming an avenging angel against Hoskins. Like Michael fought Satan, the beast below, she will fight his helper, here on earth. 

Hoskins is a formidable adversary. He is Immortal, a blackmailer, and a killer. He knows enough about her mortal sins and previous indiscretions to put her away for a long time, if he so chooses. Trapped in prison, there will be nowhere to run. His long reach will find volunteers to wait in the shadows, who for money-if not for evil's sake alone-will be happy to do her in. 

Mickie-unfortunately-is mortal, but had the saving grace (so she thought), to be found by Amanda. The day they met was the end of innocence for Mickie. She was in the library engrossed in her studies. In light of her sweet, young appearance, Amanda thought she'd make a perfect con artist. Amanda brought her home, landed her a job and began teaching her to craft counterfeit rare coins like double eagles. 

What a turnabout her life took after that! Mickie had been so naïve; she could see no evil in anyone. Amanda quickly changed that trusting view. At first, Amanda was Mickie's idol. Mickie happily followed her example with the blind faith of the innocent. Like the lamb, Mickie was led to the darkness of the slaughter, believing in Amanda's promises of wealth without consequences. Amanda could be _so_ convincing! 

Time after time, lesson after lesson...Mickie swallowed the deadly medicine of criminality. To her, it tasted of sweet ambrosia. When Amanda stole the Samurai sword, Mickie-not to be outdone-stole the Cross-of St. Antoine, gloating, because it was more heavily guarded. 

Their unholy alliance flourished. Mickie spent her days researching the gathering of possible valuable pickings. She gleefully ripped out pictures from Highlander catalogues. Methuselah's Gift? That should bring a pretty penny. Duncan's katana? Priceless, but hard to fence (pun intended). Sword and dagger set from Duende? Good possibilities there. The Stone of Scone? They'd have to travel overseas for that one but deadly exposure sometimes must be risked when feeding a Highlander obsession. Even the wrath of Kali proved no hindrance when plundering Indian antiquities. 

Then Hoskins crossed her path. In her haunted memories, their first encounter is hazy, as seen through a glass darkly. The Black Tower Hotel. A small reunion of a para-military group, called themselves 'Mountain Men'. Fresh from activities in Java, target shooting, war games, any-and-all weapons allowed. Including swords! Amanda's petty thievery paled in comparison to this promise of action. Mickie abandoned Amanda, seeking her thrills in this new star-crossed relationship with Hoskins. Her interlude with Amanda became a mere rite of passage, nothing more. 

Hoskins was _important!_ The head honcho. Leader of the pack. His followers indulged him, deferred to him, called him the Colonel. He was respected, and feared. Under color of authority, he arranged assassinations for money. No object was off-limits in the zone of this self-styled little tin god. 

He kidnapped women, ruthlessly forcing them into slavery to staff his brothels. The fresh young ones went to 'Pharaoh's Daughter'. However, the older, matronly ones were not wasted. Oh, no! They also served at 'The Sea Witch'. Women were merely handy objects, to be exploited for pleasure. Chivalry was not in his vocabulary. Case in point-his 'clients' were provided a choice of multi-colored condoms saying either, 'Mountin' Man,' or 'Comes a Horseman.' 

His close-knit band of brothers prospered and worshipped at his feet, vowing loyalty, till death. 

So did Mickie... for a while. She was unaware of his dark side. Morality is in the eye of the beholder and she never saw Hoskins as a conscience-free, fallacious demon. In her eyes, he shone as a beacon of hope. He was the modern Prometheus and the messenger of a New World Order based on the revolutionary concept of individual privilege. She was ready to join him in the line of fire. Together, they would take back the night from the oppressive Davis/ Panzer conglomerate. The hunters would become the hunted; the watchers would be forever watched. She would stand by _him_ and his brothers in arms, battling against the infernal legacy of over-priced Highlander memorabilia until final victory was achieved. 

Yes, those were the glory days when she and Hoskins, two of hearts, stood together against the blitz of the Highlander Store advertising. She was his inspiration...his 'Lithe Valkyrie,' he often called her, because although her build was slight, she fought like a warrior. Alongside trusted lieutenants Tommy O'Brian, Richard Redstone, and the Immortal Cimoli, (no one knew his first name), she helped fend off telemarketing schemers, hacked into the Highlander Store computers, sent out tons of free merchandise to elated underprivileged Highlander fans. 

Then, came the reckoning! Without warning, their bubble burst! 

It started as a bad day. A very, very bad day. In Building A, a group of toughs commissioned by Davis/Panzer, waylaid the unlucky Richard Redstone, kidnapped him, warning him that the multi-million dollar cost of the ransom of Richard Redstone would bring down Hoskins' enmity on poor Richie's head. He was a goner and knew it. Spilling his guts, he ratted out Hoskins, and gave up their meeting place. 

An armed spy was sent to the site of infamy. Listening intently at the keyhole, he heard the plotters. 

|  'Assassination of the entire Highlander Store staff!   
Confiscation of all stockpiled tapes and DVDs!   
Invasion of the website!   
A deadly virus infecting the Bulletin Board!   
Finale to Highlander marketing!   
An end to fan exploitation!'   
---  
  
'The song of the executioner will ring out for our foes, for tomorrow we die, if we must, for the cause!' 

'How about dying today?' The spy yelled as he smashed through the door!   
'Run for your life!' yelled Tommy, as he was hacked down.   
'An eye for an eye!' screamed Hoskins as he, in turn, impaled the hapless spy.   
'His corpse will make a fitting epitaph for Tommy,' Hoskins screamed. Ah-h revenge is sweet, but revenge of the sword, is the sweetest!' 

It was then, that Mickie had her epiphany. She saw Hoskins as the warmonger and the vampire that he truly was, feeding off his followers, returning their blind loyalty only with the promise of something wicked. 

Now she regretted the road not taken. She felt like the unfortunate woman in 'The Lady and the Tiger'. If she let go of the tiger's tail for one instant, it would turn and devour her. She fled, in fear of the manhunt that was to follow. But how far could she run? Usual suspects were being rounded up. She could not plead diplomatic immunity. Spies and informers were everywhere. The intrigues grew increasingly melodramatic. Licenses were being printed up by the Highlander Store-they were bogus, of course-giving ordinary citizens the right to hunt and kill the plotters, beheading them if necessary! With katana replicas supplied, free of charge! She was terrified! 

Hoskins had sworn a vendetta against her as well. Death on sight! In terror she fled to a local hospital ER and checked in with fake chest pains. As patient number 7, she was safe, but only temporarily. She couldn't hide forever. 

In her despair, she thought of her Mom, and for the first time in years, began to pray. 'Forgive us our trespasses,' she pleaded. 'I repent all my sins.' Of the Father in heaven, she begged for deliverance. 'If only I had stayed with Amanda,' she thought. 

And, miraculously her prayers were answered by the return of Amanda-her teacher and only friend. Amanda joyfully welcomed her back like the biblical father greeted his prodigal son. Her encouragement has given Mickie the support she needs. She will testify against her tormentor. Now, the jury can find no reasonable doubt. Hoskins will never again walk free as an innocent man. 

In a magnanimous gesture of gratitude, the Highlander franchise leased the barge, (for an inflated price, DVDs and letter openers included), to the triumphant duo for a celebration bash on the Seine. If you look closely, you can see their victory banner proudly fluttering in the breeze. It is a pair of white boxer shorts, stolen from a 5,000-year-old Immortal. 

For the occasion, the barge has been appropriately re-named, 'Judgment Day.'   
Moreover, Mickie has re-named _herself,_ Michaela. 

@@@@@@)=====================> <=====================(@@@@@@ 

**The End**

Now...that wasn't so hard, was it? I am sure you all did very well. However, just to make sure...the answers, as promised are below. 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

**What's In a Name?**

Showing immense **courage** , Mickie has agreed to give **eyewitness** , first hand **testimony** at the trial of the notorious Em **met Hos** kins. She hesitated to join the ranks of **reluctant heroes** , but ultimately relented, seeing that she has no real choice. If she refuses to assist the cause of **justice** , she risks putting herself, and most of her **family tree** in **double jeopardy**. 

Maybe, she will finally live up to her real name, Michaela. Her mother so named her after the 

**Archangel** Michael. Mom had been reading **Revelation 6:8** when she went into labor at **one minute to midnight**. She saw it as a holy **prophecy** and named her new daughter accordingly. Mom wanted to **bless the child** with a powerful name. And now, Michaela calls herself Mickie. Like the damn mouse! 

This is her opportunity to prove herself 

**the fighter** for good that her mom envisioned, facing her private **Armageddon** , and becoming an **avenging angel** against Hoskins. Like Michael fought Satan, **the beast below** , she will fight his helper, here on earth. 

Hoskins is a formidable adversary. He is Immortal, a 

**blackmail** er, and a killer. He knows enough about her **mortal sins** and previous **indiscretions** to put her away for a long time, if he so chooses. Trapped in prison, there will be **nowhere to run**. His long reach will find volunteers to wait in the **shadows** , who for money-if not **for evil's sake** alone-will be happy to do her in. 

Mickie-unfortunately-is mortal, but had the 

**saving grace** (so she thought), **to be** found by Amanda. The day they met was **the end of innocence** for Mickie. She was in the library engrossed in her **studies. In light** of her sweet, young appearance, Amanda thought she'd make a perfect con artist. Amanda brought her **home, land** ed her a job and began teaching her to craft **counterfeit** rare coins like **double eagle** s. 

What a 

**turnabout** her life took after that! Mickie had been so naïve; she could **see no evil** in anyone. Amanda quickly changed that trusting view. At first, Amanda was Mickie's idol. Mickie happily followed her example with the **blind faith** of **the innocent**. Like **the lamb** , Mickie was led to **the darkness** of the slaughter, believing in Amanda's **promises** of wealth without consequences. Amanda could be _so_ convincing! 

Time after 

**time, less** on after lesson...Mickie swallowed the **deadly medicine** of criminality. To her, it tasted of sweet ambrosia. When Amanda stole **the Samurai** sword, Mickie- **not to be** outdone-stole **the Cross-of St. Antoine** , gloating, because it was more heavily guarded. 

Their 

**unholy alliance** flourished. Mickie spent her days researching **the gathering** of possible valuable pickings. She gleefully ripped out pictures from Highlander catalogues. **Methuselah's Gift**? That should bring a pretty penny. Duncan's katana? Priceless, but hard to fence (pun intended). Sword and dagger set from **Duende**? Good possibilities there. **The Stone of Scone**? They'd have to travel overseas for that one but **deadly exposure** sometimes must be risked when feeding a Highlander **obsession**. Even the **wrath of Kali** proved no hindrance when plundering Indian antiquities. 

Then Hoskins crossed her path. In her 

**haunted** memories, their first encounter is hazy, as seen **through a glass darkly** . The **Black Tower** Hotel. A small **reunion** of a para-military group, called themselves ' **Mountain Men** '. Fresh from activities in J **ava, tar** get shooting, war games, any-and-all weapons allowed. Including swords! Amanda's petty thievery paled in comparison to this promise of action. Mickie abandoned Amanda, seeking her thrills in this new **star-crossed** relationship with Hoskins. Her interlude with Amanda became a mere **rite of passage** , nothing more. 

Hoskins was _important!_ The head honcho. 

**Leader of the pack** . His followers indulged him, deferred to him, called him **the Colonel** . He was respected, and feared. **Under color of authority** , he arranged assassinations for **money. No object** was off-limits in **the zone** of this self-styled **little tin god**. 

He kidnapped women, ruthlessly forcing them into slavery to staff his brothels. The fresh young ones went to '

**Pharaoh's Daughter** '. However, the older, matronly ones were not wasted. Oh, no! **They also serve** d at ' **The Sea Witch** '. Women were merely handy objects, to be exploited for pleasure. **Chivalry** was not in his vocabulary. Case in point-his 'clients' were provided a choice of multi-colored condoms saying either, 'Mountin' Man,' or ' **Comes a Horseman**.' 

His close-knit 

**band of brothers** prospered and worshipped at his feet, vowing loyalty, **till death**. 

So did Mickie... for a while. She was unaware of his dark side. Morality is in the 

**eye of the beholder** and she never saw Hoskins as a conscience- **free, fall** acious demon. In her eyes, he shone as a beacon of hope. He was **the modern Prometheus** and **the messenger** of a New World Order based on **the revolutionary** concept of individual privilege. She was ready to join him in the **line of fire**. Together, they would **take back the night** from the oppressive Davis/ Panzer conglomerate. **The hunters** would become the hunted; **the watchers** would be forever watched. She would stand by _him_ and his **brothers in arms** , battling against the infernal **legacy** of over-priced Highlander memorabilia until final victory was achieved. 

Yes, those were the 

**glory days** when she and Hoskins, **two of hearts** , stood together against **the blitz** of the Highlander Store advertising. She was his inspiration...his 'Li **the Valkyrie** ,' he often called her, because although her build was slight, she fought like a warrior. Alongside trusted lieutenants Tommy O'Brian, Richard Redstone, and **the Immortal Cimoli** , (no one knew his first name), she helped fend off telemarketing schemers, hacked into the Highlander Store computers, sent out tons of free merchandise to elated underprivileged Highlander fans. 

Then, came the reckoning! Without warning, their bubble burst! 

It started as a bad day. A very, very 

**bad day. In Building A** , a group of toughs commissioned by Davis/Panzer, waylaid the unlucky Richard Redstone, kidnapped him, warning him that the multi-million dollar cost of **the ransom of Richard Redstone** would bring down Hoskins' enmity on poor Richie's head. He was a goner and knew it. Spilling his guts, he ratted out Hoskins, and gave up their meeting place. 

An armed spy was sent to the site of infamy. Listening intently at the keyhole, he heard the plotters. 

'Assassination of the entire Highlander Store staff!   
Confiscation of all stockpiled tapes and DVDs!   
Invasion of the website!   
A deadly virus infecting the Bulletin Board!   
**Finale** to Highlander marketing!   
An end to fan exploitation!'   
---  
  
  
'The **song of the executioner** will ring out for our foes, **for tomorrow we die** , if we must, for the cause!' 

'How about dying today?' The spy yelled as he smashed through the door!   
'

**Run for your life**!' yelled Tommy, as he was hacked down.   
' **An eye for an eye**!' screamed Hoskins as he, in turn, impaled the hapless spy.   
'His corpse will make a fitting **epitaph for Tommy** ,' Hoskins screamed. Ah-h **revenge is sweet** , but **revenge of the sword** , is the sweetest!' 

It was then, that Mickie had her epiphany. She saw Hoskins as 

**the warmonger** and **the vampire** that he truly was, feeding off his followers, returning their blind loyalty only with the promise of **something wicked**. 

Now she regretted 

**the road not taken**. She felt like the unfortunate woman in ' **The Lady and the Tiger** '. If she let go of the tiger's tail for one instant, it would turn and devour her. She fled, in fear of the **Manhunt** that was to follow. But how far could she r **un**? **Usual suspects** were being rounded up. She could not plead **diplomatic immunity**. Spies and informers were everywhere. The intrigues grew increasingly melo **dramatic. License** s were being printed up by the Highlander Store-they were bogus, of course-giving ordinary citizens the right to hunt and kill the plotters, beheading them if necessary! With katana replicas supplied, free of charge! She was terrified! 

Hoskins had sworn a 

**vendetta** against her as well. Death on sight! In terror she fled to a local hospital ER and checked in with fake chest pains. As **patient number 7** , she was safe, but only temporarily. She couldn't hide forever. 

In her despair, she thought of her Mom, and for the first time in years, began to pray. '

**Forgive us our trespasses** ,' she pleaded. 'I repent all my **sins**.' **Of the Father** in heaven, she begged for **deliverance**. 'If only I had stayed with Amanda,' she thought. 

And, miraculously her prayers were answered by 

**the return of Amanda** -her teacher and only friend. Amanda joyfully welcomed her back like the biblical father greeted his **prodigal son**. Her encouragement has given Mickie the support she needs. She will testify against her tormentor. Now, the jury can find no **reasonable doubt**. Hoskins will never again walk free as **an innocent man**. 

In a magnanimous gesture of gratitude, the Highlander franchise leased the barge, (for an inflated price, DVDs and letter openers included), to the triumphant duo for a celebration bash on the Seine. If you look closely, you can see their victory banner proudly fluttering in the breeze. It is a pair of white boxer shorts, stolen from a 5,000-year-old Immortal. 

For the occasion, the barge has been appropriately re-named, '

**Judgment Day**.'   
Moreover, Mickie has re-named _herself,_ Michaela. 

Peace, Emit   
&copy 2003 

1.5.6441.20325 $(document).scroll(function () { localStorage['page'] = document.URL; localStorage['scrollTop'] = $(document).scrollTop(); }); $(document).ready(function () { if (localStorage['page'] == document.URL) { $(document).scrollTop(localStorage['scrollTop']); } }); 


End file.
